1. Field
The technical field of the present invention resides in a unique trigger disconnector structure and its manufacture for firearms and in particular for the AR15-T400 rifle.
2. Prior Art
The current various trigger assemblies on the market such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,881,485; 6,131,324; 5,501,134; 4,937,964; and 4,937,964 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, do not incorporate a center line trigger pull which allows the disconnector to hook under the trigger body and bear on a lateral, centered pivot line on the trigger body. The present structure allows for more accurate machining of the disconnector and a cleaner, lighter and crisper trigger pull in that it allows the shooter to feel the first and second stages of the trigger pull without any drag or roughness.